A Relationship, a Girl, and a Key
by beirhluvr
Summary: what happens when they get a new recruit? what happens when kurt develops feelings for her and her for him? what happens when it turns out she has a very important key to all of the mutants? read to find out! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The New Recruit

Danny: Ok, well I've done a lot of different kinds of fanfics for YYH, I think it's time I write something for another show, don't you, Kanoe? Oh, and Kanoe (Caw no eh) is my muse. Kanoe: As long as it's dark, and not another one with a romance, it's fine with me. Danny: ::gulps:: hehe, uh-oh... Don't worry, Kanoe, you'll like it. Kanoe: Whatever. I'm going to go kill something.  
  
Kanoe gets up and leaves.  
  
Danny: Ok, on with the fic, right, Aika? And Aika (Eye kuh) is my other muse. Aika: Let's get this thing started!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. And I only know of a few characters, so those are the ones I'm going to put in the fanfiction.  
  
A Relationship, a Girl, and a Key Chapter 1: The New Recruit  
  
{A/N: I do not know how to put in Kurt's accent, so you all can put in his accent. That is if you all can remember what he sounds like. lol.}  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** Xavier: Attention everyone. Storm and I must go get a new recruit. She is being imported from Japan. Kurt: Can I go with you? Storm: No, Kurt. You must stay here.  
  
When Xavier and Storm got to the train station, they had to make room for a lot of screaming people. They saw a young girl step off the train cursing them all in Japanese under her breath. She looked almost exactly like Inu- Yasha off of the anime Inu-Yasha, she just had the female features, and no Tetsusaiga.  
  
Xavier: I do believe that you are Danny Guunyang, correct? Danny: And your Xavier. Let's get out of here, I've had my ears screamed out from those baka ningens. Storm: You should've at least covered your ears up. Danny: ::as she was rubbing her ears:: Yeah, yeah, I know. But I don't really care what they think about me anymore. This is what I am. They can take it or leave it. Storm: Well, it definitely seems as though you've accepted what you are.  
  
Danny stops rubbing her ears and glares at Storm.  
  
Danny: (coldly) Let's go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They arrive at the mansion shortly.  
  
Kurt: Whoa, that's her? Scott: She's prettier than I thought she would be. Jean: Scott! Kitty: She's not that pretty. Xavier: Everyone, this is Danny Guunyang. Danny, this is Kurt, Jean, Scott, and Kitty. When we go on a mission, they are Night crawler, Jean, Cyclops, and Shadowcat in respective order. You shall be called Sheshi on a mission. Danny: Fine. Where am I staying?  
  
Danny looked away from them.  
  
Kurt: Professor, Can I show her her room and give her the outfit and watch? Xavier: If you wish. Kurt: (he said this as he turned to Danny) Come on, your room's this way.  
  
They left, as well as everyone else. Danny watched Kurt as he walked on the walls, his tail swishing happily. Her ears were perky for the first time since she had left Japan. Her ears normally stood up when she was happy, which was not very often. She thought to herself as they continued walking down the long hall.  
  
Danny's thought: He actually looks like a mutant. Like me. Finally, someone who would understand me. At least he would when it comes to how we look physically. We actually look like mutants. Kurt: We're here! And just to let you know, I am in the room next to you.  
  
Kurt smiled to her as he opened the door.  
  
Danny's thought: He's cheery though. Kurt: It's big, just like mine. Danny: I've seen bigger bathrooms, but I've also seen smaller houses. So I guess it's practically sized for a mansion of this size. Kurt: Here.  
  
He shoved a box into her chest gently. She looked down at it quizzically and he put a watch on top of it.  
  
Kurt: It's your suit. And press that button on the side of the watch while it's on your wrist and you look like a normal human.  
  
He demonstrated with his. She walked to the mirror and tried it out. She looked like Kagome off of Inu-Yasha except that her hair was a silverish- white instead of black. Kurt stared at her. She turned to him and asked him if he liked it, as if it was a mere pair of earrings. He just blinked and nodded his head. She laughed at him, and then went back to her original form.  
  
Danny: I take it that I will need to use this form and go to school? Kurt: Yes. You will need to use it every time you go into public. That's what I have to do as well.  
  
Danny sighed and moved over to the window. She opened it and leaned out, gazing at the moon. Kurt came up behind her and looked at the moon as well. Danny jumped onto the window sill and stood up, she then grabbed the edge of the roof and jumped up. Kurt watched her and then ported there. She was still gazing at the moon. Kurt could hear her humming a song very softly.  
  
Kurt: What are you humming? It's almost hypnotic. Danny: An old song my mother used to sing to me. It's called "I Want To Change the World". Kurt: You're very pretty. I mean 'It's' very pretty.  
  
Danny laughed.  
  
Danny's thought: Right. I wonder which one he meant, anyway. He's very attractive, even when he looks like the mutant he is.  
  
Danny started to sing the words slowly and softly. Kurt just listened. When she finished singing it in Japanese, she started singing it in English. They talked when she finished.  
  
Kurt: That's a very nice song. Danny: I know. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. It's been a very long day. Thanks for everything, Kurt, and good night.  
  
Danny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before jumping down into her room. He stayed on the roof a couple of minutes after she had left. He was blushing about as much as a fuzzy, blue guy can.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************ Danny: Well, what did you guys and girls and mutants and demons and priests and priestesses and monks and demon slayers and spirit detectives and manslayers and assassins and half-breeds and bounty hunters and other things think? I liked it, hehehe. Oh, and before I forget and someone asks, that 'Danny' person does represent me. Yay me! I rule! Yes, I know, I am very biased, but oh well. Please R&R! Aika: Yay! Another story, another chappie! Heeheehee! Whoohoo! I'm hyper, I haven't had my sugar today! and I ate a lot of meat! Danny: Aika! What have I told you about eating meat?! Aika: Not to do it! Danny: And what did you do? Aika: Ate meat! Danny: ::sighs with exasperation:: ugh, adults. lol.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Kurt: Danny, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Danny: It's none of your business! Kurt: Come on, you can tell the blue, fuzzy dude. Danny: Why do you want to know about me anyway? What do you care? Kurt: I care because I  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ END OF PREVIEW!!!  
  
Danny: I know, I cut him off from saying what he's gonna say until next chappie. I am evil! And as my friend says 'Fear me! For I run with scissors!' I know, she's a freak, but at least I don't do that. See ya next chappie! Please R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night Reveals Hidde...

Danny: Ok, well, I dunno how many reviews I have gotten for this story as of yet for I have ran out of AOL time before I could post this chappie. Oh well, here's this chappie! Aika: YAY! Kanoe: Is anyone gonna die in this one? ::he flicks one of his black bangs out of his face:: Danny: Oh! Just in case any of you are wondering, Kanoe looks like Kurama off of Yu Yu Hakusho except he has black hair instead of red. And Aika looks like the young Kaede off of Inu-Yasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if you want to sue, talk to the muses. They control my whole life, they decide what days I go to school, who I beat upon at school, who I'm friends with, everything. That's why I have 4 YYH fics, 1 IY fic, and now I'm writing this one. Oh well, when they tell me I need to write or else (that's generally Kanoe who says 'or else'), They're right, I suppose. At least they make my character (Danny in just about all of my fanfics) get a really cool bish in almost everyone of my stories. Except tat one, I'm still trying to figure out how to get back at Kanoe here for sticking me with Koenma. And the book "1,000,001 Ways To Cook a Muse" did not work. He got hold of the book and used it on Sesshoumaru. That's why Fluffy is now a girl. At least it worked for something. I dunno, umm... On with the ficcie! (wow, that had to be one of my longest disclaimers. not my longest, but pretty darn close.) :P  
  
A Relationship, a Girl, and a Key Chapter 2: The First Night Reveals Hidden Emotions  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************ When Kurt finally ported into his room, he changed into his night clothes which consisted of a pair of blue boxers and a blue T-shirt. He went to his bed and tried to sleep. He couldn't stop replaying the moment when Danny had kissed him in his head. Then he heard someone crying. It was coming from the room next to him. Danny's room. He ported to her door and knocked.  
  
Kurt: Danny, it's me, Kurt. May I come in? Danny: Go away!  
  
He started talking softly to where only she could hear him. He talked through the door because of her denying him the right into her room.  
  
Kurt: Danny, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Danny: It's none of your business! Kurt: Come on, you can tell the blue, fuzzy dude. Danny: Why do you want to know about me anyway? What do you care? Kurt: I care because I care for you. I... I have never met anyone that looks different than a normal human like I do. Until I met you. I care for you... I care for you as I would a girlfriend.  
  
Danny stopped crying at this. Kurt started wondering if he should port to the roof and see if she jumped up there. He soon had his question answered.  
  
Danny: Come on in. But I can't promise that I won't end up telling you the majority of my life story if you get me started. Kurt: That's ::he ported into the room:: okay. And I'll try to understand.  
  
Danny smiled and scooted over in her bed so he would have a place to sit. He willingly walked over and sat down beside her. She was sitting up in her bed, she held her knees to her chest with her arms. Kurt noticed a necklace around her neck that he hadn't noticed. He figured it had just been under her kimono.  
  
Danny: You're sure you want me to tell you what is bothering me? Kurt: Yes. I am sure.  
  
He placed his three fingered hand on top of hers. She smiled and looked down. Her smile quickly faded.  
  
Danny: Well, where to begin. I used to belong to a gang... I got out when I had the chance. I had learned to underestimate my supposed allies there. I had once failed a fight by overestimating my fellow fighters and I was the only survivor of that fight. I had my ankle cut open, and the leader of the gang took out one of the bones as punishment. So every now and then, it will give way an I'll trip and fall. Once I got out of the gang, it wasn't very long until the fateful morning I woke up and looked like this. I never had many friends because of my reputation of being the dreaded Shirentsu Kirureru which translates into Silent Killer. Needless to say that the few friends that I had ran away when they saw what I had become. I started traveling back and forth between Japan and America. That's how I can speak English so fluently. I did enough research by pulling a few strings to find out about this place. My parents agreed to let me come and stay here, however it did take me awhile to get up the courage to call Professor Xavier. My parents were ecstatic to hear that I had finally called, not that I was finally trying to get help instead of dealing with this problem on my own, but to be rid of me. My so-called parents were only what conceived me and gave birth to me. That's why I joined the gang, to get away from them. They had always treated me like dirt. They never treated me like a human being. My grandparents had given me this necklace. They said that it would come in handy when I reached my teens. Apparently it is some sort of key or something. I'm not sure, I planned on asking Xavier tomorrow. Well, when I got here, it wasn't that unusual from my old situation. The only major difference was you. You look like a true mutant as well as I do. The others may be mutants, but... they don't look it. You and I do. I could tell they had been around normal humans for too long. They look at me weird, and I can almost guarantee they do the same to you, whether you have noticed it or not. They see us as different. As... how can I say this appropriately... as demons, monsters... completely abnormal. That's why I cry at night. That's why I gaze at the moon as oft as I do. I long for a true family. For someone who cares for me and accepts me for who I am. I dream of a world... a world where there is no mutants. Where I was normal. As normal as everyone else. Not this. Not... the hand that I was dealt. I hate this world. I hate this body. I despise and loathe my whole life and everything in it. No one... understands... or accepts me. Nothing.  
  
Kurt: That's not true.  
  
Danny looked up at him. He could see the tears that were brimming her eyes.  
  
Kurt: I understand... and I accept you for who you are, not what you look like. I was very glad to see someone who was different like I am... not to meet someone who had been treated badly or anything, but someone who would understand me. And accept me for me, as well.  
  
She gazed into his golden eyes, and he gazed back.  
  
Danny's thought: Although I have only known him for a short while... I care for him. Why? Is this...love? Kurt: I care for you deeply. Even though it probably seems stupid because we've only known each other for a short while. I really do care for you as I would a girlfriend. I... believe that I love you. Danny: I...  
  
She looked back down again, avoiding eye contact. Afraid of what he might say when she told him her feelings.  
  
Danny: I love you too, Kurt.  
  
She looked up at him with a slight smile. She saw his wide mouthed grin. She smiled wider at this, with a slight chuckle.  
  
Kurt: Well then, since we know how we feel about each other, would you like to be my girlfriend. I don't really know how it works in America, but I'm willing to give it a try. Danny: Me too. Kurt: So you will?! Danny: Yes, blue one.  
  
They laughed at this and he hugged her. She returned the hug. He liked her nickname for him. They separated and he said something before porting back to his room.  
  
Kurt: Ask the professor about this necklace of yours tomorrow. I love you, see you at breakfast. Danny: I love you too, Kurt. See you at breakfast.  
  
Danny sighed and went fully under the bed clothes after he left. Sleep had soon claimed her. And her ears were sticking up the most they had in her entire life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************ Danny: Yay! I like it a lot! Thanks Aika!  
  
Aika and Danny high five each other.  
  
Kanoe: Idiots. Someone should've died. That's what people want to read. Aika: Not everyone, Kanoe. Many people want to read a good romance ficcie! Danny: Yeah, but it's not all romance so that's why it's also drama. That means someone could still die.  
  
Danny and Aika look at each other.  
  
Danny and Aika: Kitty! Kitty'll die! Kanoe: That's more like it.  
  
Danny and Aika start plotting on how to kill Kitty.  
  
Kanoe: While the decide, R&R! And if you have any ideas on who else should die or on how Kitty can die, please say so in your review. I'm tired of sitting now, I'll be back after killing Kuwabara. R&R! And no, I am not going to say that nasty 'p' word, so rats to you! 


End file.
